Voices whisper in my Ear
by Azure-Witch13
Summary: Ventus and Vanitas are awake in Sora's heart guiding him through his adventures. Warning: Kairi/Riku/Sora ship Sorikai. Note: The third chapter has been edited.
1. Chapter 1:Who's this asshole?

Sora opened his eyes waking up from his nap, he yawned and laid back down. Suddenly Kairi came to his field of vision startling him. "Whoa," he exclaimed and sat up, Kairi giggled at him.

 _ **How did you not hear her coming exactly? We are on a beach her footsteps should've been heard.**_

 _Lay off, Vanitas._

 _ **I'm just saying he should be more aware if he wanted to survive the other worlds.**_

 _Not everything is up to get you._

 _ **Don't make me laugh.**_

"Oh would the three of you give me a break?"

"The two of them are arguing again?" she asked referring to the two presences in Sora's heart that have been there since she met the boy. She and Riku seem to be the only ones that believe that there are people inside Sora. Everyone else thought Sora has a big imagination.

"Yeah, it was a small one though, they used to fight a lot more when they first came." Answered Sora. "Vanitas said, I should be more aware of everything that surrounds me or else something might harm me, as if every world is a dangerous place."

Kairi nodded understanding Vanitas' point, she didn't remember a thing about her world, and she was pretty sure there was nothing to be afraid of there, but something could always be lurking, Sora should be able to take care of himself, it's a good thing Ven and Vani were there, so that they might help him if he was ever in danger.

"I would love to see other worlds though, as soon as we figure out how," said Sora.

"Are you sure Riku's idea won't work?" Asked Kairi.

"Let's just put it this way, Vanitas didn't stop laughing for three hours and Ven just gave me an apologetic smile."

 _ **And when Idiot here thinks your idea is stupid you know it sucks.**_

Ven's response was just rolling his eyes at his other half.

A few minutes later their silver haired friend joined them. The three friends continued playing on the beach until the sunset. The three of them sat on their or in Riku's case leaned on their usual tree.

"We need to find a way to get to other worlds, it's gonna be so amazing to see." Said Sora.

"Ventus and Vanitas have no idea how?' Asked Riku. Sora shrugged.

"They both have a way, but Vanitas says his way is too dangerous for us, and unless the three of us have an armor Ven's way is useless too." Explained Sora.

Riku nodded, no use to go to other worlds if they're not gonna survive it. But it didn't mean that they're gonna give up, it just meant they needed to find another way.

The three of them decided to head home, Kairi went on ahead, Sora following her, before Riku's call halted him.

"Sora wait up." the brunette boy turned around to face his friend and a Paopu fruit was thrown at him, Sora caught it looking at it in confusion.

"You wanted one didn't you?"

"A Paopu fruit,"

"If two people share one, their destiny become intertwined, they'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Come on, I know you want to try it." Said the Silver haired boy walking past Sora. Said boy kept staring at the star shaped fruit for a while a little stunned, the conversation in his heart not helping any.

 _ **Does he mean share it with him?**_

 _I think he's just teasing him about Kairi._

 _ **It's not like it's Princess alone he wants to share this thing with.**_

 _I don't think Riku realises that._

Sora's cheeks had gone red at this point, and Vanitas' laugh was not making it better. Sora shook his head and threw the fruit away, then ran trying to catch up with his two friends. "Hey, wait up."

Sora looked at the drawings on the wall he and Kairi had carved when they were younger, Riku didn't wanna join them back then, so they both took it upon themselves to draw him together, it was a little misshapen but if it meant he'd be by their side even then it didn't matter what he looked like to them.

 _ **You're adorable, honestly.**_

Sora blushed and rubbed the back of his head, Ven giggled, and Sora's smile widened. The two hearts inside his own had grew to love and care for him and each other even more with every passing day, they had become so close Sora knew he's be crushed if he ever lost one of them, he didn't want to part with either boy that he had came to consider a brother. The stories they told, the warnings they gave, the dreams they had. Even when they would both have their own bodies -Sora knew that that was inevitable after all, he didn't want them to be stuck here.- He hoped they'd still come to see him from time to time, and that he would do the same. Ven had friends to find, and when they'll be able to leave this world and go to others he'll be sure to look for them.

 _ **Silly boy.**_

Vanitas said with a warm smile.

 _We'll never be far away from you, Sora._

Sora smiled warmly at their asurence, then he snapped out of his thoughts and held another rock and started carving a star between the three of them. When he was done he smiled at his handiwork, then stood to leave.

Vanitas and Ventus' hearts became agitated suddenly. Sora stood up alarmed. "Who's there?" he asked looking around. He saw… something in the shadow, it stood hunched with a brown cloak

 _ **If the brown potato sack could be called a cloak.**_

"I came here to see the Door to this world," It..he said.

 _What?_

 _ **Shit! Sky, back away.**_

But Sora didn't, he could feel this guy whatever and whoever he is, was nothing but trouble, he feels like Vanitas, and from what he was told, that was not a good thing at all.

"This world has been connected," he spoke again.

"What are you talking about," Sora asked.

"Tied to the Darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed."

 _You've got to be kidding me._

 _ **Hey Ventus, does his voice seem…**_

 _Familiar, yeah._

 _ **That's not a good thing.**_

"Where did you come from," Sora decided to ask finally.

"You do not know what yet lies beyond that door," the mysterious Potato sack as Vanitas now dubbed him and Sora will not stop referring to him as that.

 _Vanitas you're a bad influence on the kid._

 _ **I'm a better influence than you.**_

"That did _not_ answer my questions. Who are you? Where did you come from? Why would you want to see the door to this world?" Sora was now glaring at the stranger. If there is one thing Ventus and Vanitas had always agreed on it's that a mysterious stranger who avoids straights answers and keeps talking in riddles is _not_ someone to ever be trusted.

"There is so very much yet to learn, you understand so little,"

 _ **Oh sacred moon let me destroy this guy already.**_

 _Not everything you don't agree with needs to be destroyed._

 _ **Look at him! Yes this guy totally screams "I'm very trustworthy. I won't destroy your entire world for my own personal amusement."**_

"So what? When I get out of here my friends and I will learn so much!" he countered.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing, can understand nothing." The raspy voice said.

 _ **Who the fuck is this asswhole?**_

"It's called learning, you ass. You're not born with knowledge you gain it. If you wanna keep being this pretentious I suggest you do it somewhere else."

Ventus sighed in resignation.

 _ **See? I'm a great influence. This is the least he deserves to hear.**_

Sora left the stranger and went outside looking for Kairi and Riku. coming across Kairi, making something, her lucky charm. She was making it so that the three of them would all be together once they'll be able to get off the island.

Sora was lying down on his bed when Vanitas and Ventus' hearts became agitated once again, this time the feeling of dread was worse, the storm outside did not help him calm down.

"What's going on?" But he could feel it now too.

 _ **Darkness.**_

 _Sora hurry up, you need to find your friends, now!_

Sora obeyed without question, he ran out the door and started looking for Riku and Kairi. When going to their houses he was told that both of them had left for the island for some reason that both his friends had refused to share. Sora headed to the island in a panic. Ventus and Vanitas were both quiet and solemn, that was a very very bad sign.

When Sora reached the island his eyes widened at the big ball of Darkness in the sky. Dark creatures came from the ground, Sora packed away in panic.

 _ **Heartless?**_

 _Sora, you need to summon your keyblade now!_

Sora nodded in determination, he reached out like he did times before, and summoned his Keyblade, with the Kingdom-Key in his hands and both Ventus and Vanitas to guide him he had made quick work of the Heartless around him, so with no hesitation he ran to find his friends.

He finally found Riku, and he ran into him calling his name.

"Riku! Riku, I'm so glad you're ok. Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you." He asked almost out of breath.

"The door has opened?" Riku said.

"Huh?"

 _ **Oh fuck, he's talking cripticly. Sky knock him out, now.**_

 _I usually wouldn't agree with Vanitas, but this is a bad sign Sora._

"Riku, we need to find Kairi, please whatever you think you're doing right now, it seems like a very very bad idea, to _all_ of us,"

"But this is our only hope. The door has opened we can leave to other worlds now, the two of them must understand," Riku argued.

The two were silent thinking Riku's words over.

 _ **This is still too dangerous, you could be stranded on a world you know nothing about. And then what would you do?**_

"Riku, this is too dangerous, and we still need to find Kairi."

"Kairi's coming with us. Once we go through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again, we can't turn back."

 _ **That's our point, moron!**_

 _Sora please you need to stop this._

"But what if this is our only chance, we can look for your friends, Ven."

 _ **Don't you dare!**_

 _Sora I can't put you in that kind of danger with out a way to return you home, you have no way of transportation, and the Darkness can become dangerous if you keep exposing your heart to it. Even if you are protected when Vanitas is in control, your friends won't be!_

"This is our only chance, we can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the Darkness."

 _ **While I do admire that Silver I do, you are acting like an idiot. Sky stop him.**_

Riku extended his hand in an invitation to Sora as the Darkness started swallowing him up, Sora ran to him to take his hand and go with him or pull him back he wasn't sure, but he had to do something, but more Heartless came in his way, he heard Riku call his name in worry, and by the time he had fought them off the Darkness had almost swallowed his friend. He was too late to get to Riku by the time he reached him.

 _Sora you need to find Kairi._

Ven said, and Sora ran as fast as he could fighting heartless along the way to find and protect Kairi. He found her in the cave, in front of the door. He called to her, she turned to him and called his name back, she didn't seem to be alright at all. She reached out to him, and black wind suddenly burst out of that door, taking Kairi with it. Her body phased through him, and he was knocked back as well as the black wind became stronger.

He was outside now, but everything was different, the island was surrounded by emptiness. And then that monster from his dreams appeared to him once more.

 _ **I hate this I hate this I hate this. Whoever is fucking responsible for this I'm gonna tear him limb from limb.**_

 _Save me some will ya?_

"Well on the bright side you two seem to be getting along now more than ever," Said Sora, and summoned his Keyblade. The boy charged at the Heartless once more.

In the middle of the fight Sora was pulled up by the ball of Darkness in the Sky. The last thing he remembers is Vanitas sighing in resignation.


	2. Chapter 2:Why is everyone attacking me?

**Jdkwinxgrl:One, Your name is awesome, two thank you. As for the Italics and whatnot that's how it came out, I first wrote Vanitas' then Ventus', When I thought of changing them I just thought nah, they seem like the opposite of eachother so I'll keep them, and Sora is speaking out loud so no need to change that. As for the nicknames Vanitas just likes to call people by a nickname, though only the people he likes get that, Sora is Sky, Kairi is Princess, Riku is Silver and Ventus is Idiot. As for the back story there is one as to how Vanitas and Sora met so don't worry. Thanks for the review 3**

 **FlightfootKeyseeker: We'll see about the info, at the moment even though I know what I wanna do with 358/2 Days I'm still not sure on what's gonna happened between the two points in time, I'm doing this by the seed of my pants XD**

 **Thanks for everyone who followed liked and commented**

The first time Sora met Vanitas he was two years old, on the main island with Riku and their fathers with them. Sora had decided to take a walk when everyone else was busy with something. He saw a boy in all red wearing a mask, surrounded by dark creatures. Sora knew anyone else would have been scared and would have ran away, but he didn't want to. The stranger seemed familiar somehow, he couldn't put his hand on it, but even then he felt like he could trust this stranger, so then and there he had decided to say hi, and that's exactly what he did.

The boy flinched when he heard Sora's voice, his masked face turned towards the little boy and he seemed to freeze in place.

The young brunette came closer. "My name's Sora," he said with a lisp normal for a boy his age. "What's yours?"

"So you're the boy," he whispered to himself.

"Humm?" Sora hummed questioningly, and frowned a bit. The masked boy chuckled, he raised his hand and ruffled Sora's heir, making the boy giggle and returning the sunny smile back.

"I'm Vanitas, it's nice to meet you Sky," he said already liking the boy, he felt like the nickname soiuted the boy, a blue Sky like his eyes, like the meaning of his name, a boy free of worry.

"That's not my name," the boy said pouting, and Vanitas chuckled again.

Sora's eyes went to the monsters around him. "Are these yours?" he asked. Vanitas nodded.

"Can I pet them?' he asked excited.

"You're not scared of them?" Vanitas asked. Sora shook his head, Vanitas gestured for him to go ahead and Sora spent the next half an hour playing with the Unversed -What Vani had called them- until a voice called his name.

"That's my dad," Sora said.

"Well, time to go then, I need to go back too."

"You don't seem very happy to go home," Sora noticed. Vanitas chuckled sadly. "I don't have a home," he said with a shrug. "But I had a nice time, no matter how short it was."

"Why don't you come back again? When you feel sad, you can always come here."

Vanitas ruffled Sora's hair again. "Thank you little one."

"Vani," he called.

"Hmm?"

"Can I see your face?" he asked a little shy, not wanting to upset the older looking boy. Vanitas let out a sigh. His hands moved to his mask and removed it. Sora's eyes widened but a big smile came to his lips immediately.

"You look a lot like me but dark. Are you me?" Vanitas chuckled and shook his head no. "You're like a shadow. That's what I'm gonna call you from now on, as long as I'm Sky, you're Shadow."

Vanitas chuckled again. "I suppose that's fair."

"Sora!" The voice of Sora's father reached him again.

"I'll see you soon, little Sky." All the Unversed disappeared in waves of Darkness and went to Vanitas. A dark door appeared, and Shadow put his helmet back on.

"Come back soon," Sora called. Vanitas gave the boy one last glance and left, the dark door disappeared.

Sora went back to his friend and their fathers. Hoping to see Shadow again.

He did, again and again, and Sora was happy to meet the other boy again. They kept meeting on the Island until one day when he was four years old. Strangers had came to the Island that both he and Riku had talked to. Sora never told anyone about Shadow but Riku, he wanted the older boy to be his secret because adults were stupid and would not let him meet Shadow or play with the Unversed if they found out about him, after all Shadow was hiding from an adult too, so why would he tell anyone of them about him. Only Riku knew.

That day Vanitas seemed sadder than ever.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Four year old Sora asked in a small voice, very worried about his friend. Vanitas removed his mask, he gave Sora a sad smile then kneeled in front of him.

"Sky, Sora. This might be good bye for good."

"What?!" Sora yelled, tears already in his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean? You can't leave forever, you can always come back," he yelled. Vanitas shook his head sadly.

"This, might be the last time you see me as I am, If we ever meet again, I might look different,"

"But we'll meet again, right? This can't be goodbye forever, you can't leave forever, Shadow. Vani please." Sora threw himself at Vanitas saping non stop. Vanitas hugged him back, not saying anything, just letting Sora cry. After Sora stopped, he stayed in Vanitas' arms, until the the Dark boy detached him. He gave Sora a kiss on his forehead, and one more tear fell down the boy's cheek. Vanitas' mask was back on, and he left.

When Vanitas and Ventus came to his heart, asking him to stay until they get better, so that they won't be lonely while they heal, Sora was more than happy to say yes to them. Ven seemed very startled when Sora not only seemed to know Vanitas but very happy to see him safe and here, but he got over it pretty fast, and it was the beginning of a bond far stronger than friendship. Ventus and Vanitas had fast became a part of his family, a secret part that only Riku and later Kairi knew, but a part of it nonetheless.

 _Sora, Sora_

 _ **kiddo wake up.**_

Ventus and Vanitas' voice were a very familiar thing to Sora so he almost ignored them just so he could be able to go back to sleep. Something licking his face on the other hand was not.

Sora opened his eyes to look at the strange yellow dog. Sora blinked once, twice, then stood up and looked around him. This is definitely not the Island.

 _ **Really? And what gave that away? The dark buildings the lack of sand, or the unfamiliar places that we are seeing right now.**_

"Don't snark at me, Shadow, now is not the time," Sora warned a growl in his voice.

" _ **I'm sorry, sky."**_ Vanitas sighed. " _ **This was dangerous, who knows what could've happened to the three of you. When we meet Silver again I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind.**_

" _You and me both,"_ said Ven, also not in as bad a mood as Sora. " _Well what's done is done, we now have to make the best of our situation,"_

"That's true," Sora said. "We have to find Riku and Kairi now."

 _ **About Princess.**_

"What about her?" Sora said worried walking through the unfamiliar world.

 _Sora?_

"What the..?" Sora jumped up in surprise. "Kairi? Are you are you inside me?"

He could hear a giggle that was definitely her. " _It seems so,"_

" _We found her on the beach as if she had ship crashed into it."_

" _Is this your heart? It looks the island."_ _She commented._

"Are you ok?"

" _I'm just fine, thanks to Ven and Vanitas. I never thought they'd look so much like you that because I'm in your heart I see them with your face?"_ She asked.

"No that's the way they looked before."

 _"Oh, I see."_

"Should I come in?"

" _ **No, stay vigilant, the Heartless could be anywhere and we don't need you to fall asleep somewhere unsafe,"**_

"Right! You guys take care of Kairi."

" _Of course,"_ said Ven and Vanitas nodded. He could feel Kairi's smile as her heart warmed his as well.

"Wait if your Heart is here, does that mean that you turned into a Heartless now?" Sora asked worried.

" _ **No, her heart's pure. Actually pure, it just means her body's in abandoned somewhere, and we just need to find it."**_

"That's better I guess, but we need to find it fast, before something bad happens to it."

" _That's for sure,"_ agreed Ven and the two other beings in his heart nodded in agreement.

Sora saw a woman fall and turn into a Heartless. He gasped but in seconds he had his Keyblade in hand and started fighting the Heartless that surrounded him.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere,' Sora heard as he started moving again. He stopped and turned around looking at the speaker

"Who are you?" Sora asked looking at the stranger.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."

Sora's shoulders dropped as he looked at the stranger with a deadpan look. "Does anyone here actually gives straight answers or do I have to keep listening to everyone giving me cryptic warnings? Cause believe me it won't end well."

" _Is it really that annoying Sora?"_

'It's not me he should be worried about' Sora said, and Kairi now noticed that he two heartmates look like they're about to murder someone.

The brown haired man smirked. "You have spirit, kid, that's for sure."

"I have more than that actually," Sora retorted

"I can see that,"

"Oh trust me, you really don't."

"But why? Why would it chose a kid like you." The strange man continued his palm on his head as if he's getting a headache. Sora raised his eyebrow. Quite frankly Ven and Vanitas were being offended and he wasn't sure which one of the three would be attacking this guy.

"Now lets see that Keyblade."

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Sora.

"Alright let's have it your way," he said swinging the huge soward he's got.

'So what do you guys think.'

' _Kick. His. Ass."_ Both Vanitas and Sora's eyes widened but that was soon replaced with a smirk.

" _Alright! Go Sora!'"_ Kairi cheered on.

The fight started, needless to say the strange man clearly was not expecting this fourteen year old boy to be able to keep up with him, let alone catch him off guard. Sora was fast, and clearly very used to using the Keyblade. Sora backed the Brown Haired Bastard to a corner, but before Sora can strike the man again, a big shuriken was heading towards him. Sora backed away quickly, avoiding the weapon.

"That's not fair, he's the one that attacked me, why am I being attacked like I did something wrong."

"Sorry about that, kid." A Female voice. Sora just glared at the black haired woman.

"It seems I was mistaken, you seem worthy of wielding the Keyblade," Sora glanced at the Keyblade then at the first man who attacked him.

"You're saying it like I'm a chosen one or something. Both my brothers can wield their own Keyblades, and both know other people who can too, it's not as special as you're making it out to be." Sora said with a shrug. The man's jaw hit the ground but he seemed to collect himself fast. The woman giggled at the man's expression.

"Your brothers?" He asked. "Whatever. I wanted to get the Keyblade away from you, in order to conceal your heart from the Heartless, these creatures that keeps attacking you."

"It's not like you can keep it away from me, the Keyblade is bound to my heart, and will always come back to me. Here try." Said Sora offering the Keyblade to the man. And he still doesn't know his name, if he doesn't offer it soon he'll keep referring to him as Brown Haired Bastard soon. "I'm Sora, by the way."

"Leon, and that's Yufi," he said pointing at the black haired Ninja. Leon took the Keyblade from Sora and swang it around only for it to disappear and reappear in Sora's hand.

"See?" He asked.

After a lot of information given to him by Leon which admittedly he already knew these things thank you Vanitas. He left starting to look for Riku and Kairi's body. After fighting a lot of heartless he was tempted to let Vanitas take over, at least then the Heartless would be too afraid to attack him. Two bodies fell on him.

"The Key," he heard both of them saying. Before pillars started raising out of the ground and even more Heartless appeared. The three of them fought the Heartless together… Sort of. He ended up fighting most of them while the Duck was the first to go and the Dog was knocked out later, and wake up faster. Vanitas was hitting his head on a Paopu tree.

" _These two are definitely Donald and Goofy, their king Mickey was a friend of mine."_

" _ **Oh yeah he fought me with you and Aqua, you guys are friends.'**_

" _Shut up."_

"You two were looking for me?" Sora asked both nodded.

"They too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade."

" _ **Thank you captain Obvious."**_

"Hey, why don't you come with us, we can go to other worlds with our vessel."

"I wonder if I can find Kairi and Riku. Ven's friends too"

" _Hey!"_

'I meant your body, Kai."

"Of course." Said Donald.

The two of them whispered something.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sora asked on Vanitas' request.

"Oh ah, well…" Donald quacked. Sora glared at him.

'See, well we're actually looking for the king, and we were hoping you and that Key could help us.' Goofy finally explained.

"Goofy!" Donald exclaimed in anger, apparently that was not information they wanted Sora to know. Whatever.

"King Mickey?" Sora asked.

"Haah?" They both said. "You know the King." They both exclaimed in surprise.

Sora shook his head. "No but my brother does, he said they're friends." Donald and Goofy exchanged a look.

"What's your brother's name?" Goofy asked.

'Ven."

"Ven, huh? That name does seem familiar but I just can't remember it."

"That's ok, it was a long time ago. And I guess, your vessel is the only thing that can get all of us home safely. So I don't see why not."

" _ **I don't trust them."**_

" _You don't trust anyone. Vanitas they won't hurt Sora, they're good guys."_

" _ **There's something about them that I just don't trust."**_

" _They're out best chance, so I vote go with them. If bush came to shove you me and Ven are there to help him get out of trouble right?"_

" _ **You can count on that, Princess."**_ Kairi seemed to nod happily at the two boys in front of her.

"There is one thing though, you can't keep frowning and looking sad like that," Said Donald.

"Yeah, this ship runs on happy faces, so smile," Continued Goofy.

"Smile huh?' Sora said looking at his feet before raising his head giving them the silent grin he could give. Both Donald and Goofy burst laughing at him, and Sora finally gave them a genuine smile.

"I'm Donald Duck,' Donald said.

"The name's Goofy."

"And I'm Sora," He put his hand on top of theirs

"All for one and one for all." Said Goofy.

The three of them said goodbye to Leon and Yufi, and headed to the ship, which was apparently called the Gummy ship, and headed to the next world.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't argue with Crazy

**First of all, I'd like to thank UnknownUnseenUnheard for the advertisement.**

 **FlightfootKeyseeker: "does Sora have any clue how to remove a heart safely' Nope, and no we're not going to anyone at least that way of returning Kairi's heart is the same. "Ven and Vanitas will be awake for that one"... Maybe.**

 **KaylenElemental15: Thanks. Also at this point I already planned plot points up to Roxas' part in KH2.**

 **bookgirl111: XD they do I'm sorry. I posted this chapter without any editing or a Beta reader, but I hope I fixed it now.**

* * *

The Gummy ship flew in space looking for a world to land on, all residence in that ship known and unknown were hoping to find someone whether it being the king or one of their friends which admittedly the king might fall into friend category.

Donald landed the Gummy ship on the new world, the three of them seemed to fall slowly down a whole.

 _ **"A Rabbit whole."**_

 _"No,"_

 _ **"Oh come on that was funny,"**_

 _"No, it wasn't."_

Vanitas seemed to shrug and move on from the small joke. The three bodies landed on the ground Donald and Sora on their feet while Goofy who was floating down on his back just fell. Before anyone of them said anything a white rabbit wearing a coat running fast looking at his clock panicking about the fact that he is late and about a queen that will have his head for sure. Out of curiosity the three of curiosity the three of them followed him, they came into a door that had another door behind it and another and then another, until they were able to get into another room, which the rabbit had already cross to reach a door with a face on it.

 _ **"Ok, this world is either gonna be whimsical or teddies."**_

 _"Where the fuck are we again?"_

"Wonderland," Sora whispered.

The three reached the door, which now that they are closer seemed to be very very small.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked no one in particular.

"You're simply too big." the door nope spoke.

"A talking door?"

 ** _"You've questioned nothing in your life before, and now you question that?"_**

"Well it's weird," Sora whispered.

 ** _"And people living in your heart isn't? Mind you that might be the most normal thing you've experienced so far."_**

Kairi giggled, and Ven chuckled. Sora huffed a sigh deciding Vanitas was right and really at this point, nothing should phase him at all.

"It talks." Said Donald in bewilderment.

 _ **"And you're an anthropomorphic duck, what's your point?"**_ Sora snorted in amusement looking at Donald from the corner of his eye.

"Good Morning," said Goofy.

"Good night, I need more sleep," said the doorknob.

The three people in his heart laughed.

 _"Can relate,"_ Ventus said.

 ** _"Ok, I like this door,"_**

 _"Shouldn't we be following the rabbit guys?"_ Asked Kairi bringing the boys' attention back to her.

"Right," whispered Sora, then leaned forwards. "How do we get small to get through you then?"

"Why don't you try the bottle over there, over there" he… it. Whatever said. When they looked back a chair and a table along with two bottles on it appeared.

 _"Are these safe to drink?"_ Asked Ventus worried for Sora's safety.

 _ **"Are you actually thinking cautiously and worried about consequences? What insane world have I walked into?"**_ Kairi giggled very amused at Vanitas. Ven merely rolled his eyes and elected to ignore his Dark Half.

"I'm sure it's gonna be fine," said Sora to himself to ease their worry, as much as Ven and Vanitas like to oppose each other on principle, their first priority has always been Sora, even when Vanitas doesn't say anything or tries to mask it with sarcasm.

The three of them drank whatever was in the bottle and actually shrunk with no apparent side effects at all.

They went through the door, to see card soldiers in the way who start to part for them as they walk forwards. They see a blond little girl in a blue dress on a stand while a black haired woman seemed to be prosecuting her.

They saw the white rabbit hop up the staircase and blowing the horn, and being out of breath. "The court is now in session," the rabbit said.

"I'm on trial? But why?" The blond girl asked, confused. The white rabbit looked bewildered at the question, but he ignored her and continued.

"Her Majesty the Queen of Heart, presiding."

The Queen opened her eyes and glared at the blond girl. "This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it."

 ** _"Well that was a short trial,"_** Ven rolled his eyes, and Kairi snorted.

"And the reason is: because I say so, that's why." The Queen continued. There was a pause in Sora's heart before Vanitas spoke again.

 _ **"May I kill her?"**_

 _"I'm not sure I'll stop him,"_ Ventus replied as a warning.

"That's so unfair." countered the blond.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense." Asked the Queen.

"Of course, I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

 _ **"Has this girl never heard of 'don't argue with crazy'?"**_

"You might be queen," continued the girl, "but that doesn't give you the right to be..to be so mean."

 _"I'd personally call her a bitch,"_

The Queen's face had become redder and redder with every word the girl said, and Sora was tired of referring to the blonde in front of him as a girl, he should really ask for her name.

"Silence!" the Queen screamed so loud, the girl's blond hair flew back. "You dare defy me?"

 _ **"Definitely crazy."**_

"You guys should help her out," Sora finally said.

"Well yeah but that.." answered Donald before Goofy continued.

"We're outsiders, wouldn't that be muddling?"

"Meddling," corrected Donald.

"Oh yeah," said Goofy, "and that's against the rules."

 _"Screw that. A girl is on a trial by a crazy woman we should help her." _Said Kairi.

 _"I agree."_

 _ **"Not like you three never meddled before, anyway, so that rule is superfluous at best. And not that I care, Sky, but I now have a hatred of this woman and would gladly agree to disturb her day further."**_

"The court finds the defendant. Guilty as charged." The Queen screamed again, "for crimes of assault and the attempted theft of my heart, Off with her head!"

The Card Guards started getting ready to attack.

"Oh no, no, please." the young girl cried. And that was enough, Sora ran towards them with Donald and Goofy behind him. "Stop, stop right there."

"Who are you?" the Queen yelled at the three of them,"How dare you interfere with my court?"

"Excuse me, but we know who the real culprit is."

 _ **"Sky, that woman was about to decapitate a little girl's head on nothing more than an 'I said so,' politeness isn't really necessary."**_

 _"She's crazy, might as well stay on her good side before she calls for Sora's head."_

"Uh-huh, it's the Heartless-" Goofy spoke before covering his mouth to shut himself up.

"Anyway," Sora continued diverting the attention from Goofy, "She's not the one you're looking for."

"That's nonsense, have you any proof?" the Queen said impatiently. Sora faltered, and the blond girl was placed in a big bird cage.

 ** _"Is she serious,"_** Yelled Vanitas, but whether it was about the bird-cage or the Queen's dismissal was unclear.

 _"Well, it's not like she had any when she accused the girl,"_ Ven said outraged.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence. Fail and it's off with all your heads.

 _ **"May I kill her now?"**_

 _"You can kill her if we don't find any evidence,"_ Kairi answered. Vanitas blinked, then chuckled, not saying anything after that.

"Gather as much or as little evidence as you please." and with that Sora Donald and Goofy headed to find whatever could convince this woman's type of crazy. When they entered the Lotus Forest they were assaulted by the severed head of a blue and purple Cheshire cat that floated around in a dance, it freaked them out and rightly so, Sora jumped backward and was ready to summon his keyblade. Before the body appeared and started dancing on the head, then held it in his hands and reattached it, still smiling.

"Who are you?!" screamed Donald out of breath from the most likely heart attack that all of them had suffered at this point.

"Who indeed," he said.

 ** _"Great, the tediousness begins,"_** Vanitas grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Poor Alice, about to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing."

"If you know that, then why didn't you say anything to save Alice?" Asked Sora.

"The Cheshire cat has all the answers, but doesn't always tell."

 **"Bullshit,"** The three people in his heart yelled.

"You were just too afraid to face the Queen weren't you?

"Me? Please. It's not like taking off my head would actually kill me," he removed his head again as evidence.

Sora rolled his eyes at the cat. "Then you're either lazy or heartless if you didn't care that a little girl would lose her head," Sora grumbled.

"Now now don't be like that, and I was about to give you a hint on who actually tried to steal the Queen's heart." The cat said with a playful pout.

"You mean the Heartless?" Sora said with a raised eyebrow

"Umm…" The cat said.

Sora sighed. "Come on. We need to actually find something to help Alice."

The three of them moved on fighting and somehow managing to capture the Heartless. The more they fought the more Ventus and Vanitas taught him to use the Keyblade and to cast spells. One of the spells he was taught was Ice, then fire. Sora really couldn't be more grateful for his brothers in these moments.

The three of them or should I say six? Let's go with three. The three of them headed to the Queen to present her with the Heartless and get Alice out of there.

Even though they presented the Heartless to her the Queen refused it. Saying that "I am the law here. Article 29: anyone who defies the queen is guilty."

 _ **"I'm surprised that wasn't the first article."**_

"That's crazy," Donald yelled.

 _ **"For once I agree with the Duck."**_

The guards were ordered to cease them and so the three of them had to fight in order to protect themselves and hope to rescue Alice.

They succeeded in fighting the guards, however, when they reached Alice, she had disappeared. And so the three of them ran in order to find Alice and help her in she needed any. They got out of Wonderland by the skin of their teeth, fighting Heartless, Heartless and more Heartless.

 _"I'm not sure what I find more annoying anymore, your Unversed or the Heartless."_ Commented Ven at Vanitas who shrugged in response.

 _ **"I could always take your place, Sky. The Heartless won't even dare touch me let alone attack."**_

"That's true, but I think a complete change in personality won't go well with Donald and Goofy around." Sora thought back to his Dark Twin.

 **"That's true."**

They arrived at a tower, it was dark and musty. _"There was something about this place, it reminds me of our secret cave back on the island. Remember?"_ Aske Kairi. Sora smiled and nodded. It was true, and it made both his and Kairi's heart happy to have anything that reminds them of the island, even though they've been gone for a relatively short time, the two of them were a little homesick. It didn't help that they still have no idea where Riku and her body are which scared all four of them.

"Sora?" Donald called.

"Oh here you are, you've arrived faster than I expected." an old bearded man appeared.

 _"Oh hey, it's Merlin."_

"Wa, you knew we were coming?"

"Of course." The old man said.

"You seem friendly, I'm Sora. So who and what are you?"

"My name is Merlin, and I'm a sorcerer. I spend most of my time traveling, it's good to be home" the old man, Merlin said cheerfully. "Your King requested my help."

"King Mickey?" Asked Goofy.

"Yes indeed," he answered, "Donald, Goofy. And looking at the young man here, I'd say you found the Key."

"That's right." Said Goofy.

"What did the king ask you to do?" Donald asked getting to the chase.

"Just a moment," the old wizard answered back. He opened his bag and said the word "Presto," object came out of the bag and soon enough the old tower became lit and filled with furniture. Sora watched all that in wonder and excitement.

"Ah, there we go."

"Ehm." Donald cleared his throat.

"Your king asked me to train you in the art of magic," answered Merlin. "We can start whenever you like. Oh, and one more thing." his gaze went to a little toy carriage.

 _"Huh, that looks familiar,"_ said Ven. The carriage toy shimmered and out came a fairy.

 _ **"Fucking fantastic, a fairy."**_

 _"What's wrong with that?"_

 _ **"I don't trust fairies, good or bad 8 times out of 10, they fuck things up more than they help."**_

"Really?" asked Sora.

 _"I don't know. I actually met her and three other nice fairies, Vanitas probably knows more than I do. Then again this guy is paranoid as fuck so I'm not sure what to tell you."_

"Hello, I'm the fairy Godmother, your king asked me to help you too, I will assist you on your journey."

"I don't know what I can do to help but do stop in at any time." The Wizard said.

Sora decided to learn magic from the old Wizard, as much as his brothers could help him it would be a good opportunity to see what other things he could learn, what they all could learn. The training was hard but worth it. They said goodbye to both Merlin and the Fairy Godmother and headed to the next world to continue looking for the missing people.

The next world was called the Colosseum, which Ven looked very enthusiastic to visit.

 _"You seem very excited, Ven. What's all that about?"_ Asked Kairi with a smirk.

 _"I know this place, I've been here. I wonder if Herck or Zack is still around it would be so good to see them after all these years."_

They went inside to see a half man half, was that a goat? Yeah ok. He had his back turned to them. Sora approached him to try and ask him something.

 _"Hey, it's Phil."_

"Phil?" Sora asked. And heard Ven laugh, guess he's in for an amusing time.

"Good timing, give me a hand. Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce things up here for the games."

 _ **"I think he's mistaking you for someone else, Sky."**_

"I'm not sure I'm the guy you're looking for," said Sora.

"Huh, what are you?" Phil said then turned to look at someone clearly taller than Sora, he looked down and saw Sora. "Oh yeah, definitely wrong guy." Sora chuckled.

"I'm Sora, these two are Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced them.

"Pleasure. I'm Phil. Say, you do look kinda familiar kid. Have we met?" he asked narrowing his eyes at Sora as if that would make him remember. Sora chuckled again and gave Phil a big smile.

"No not me, you're thinking of my older brother. His name's Ventus, he went by Ven."

"Ven, Ven, oh yes, that was about ten years ago. You're certainly the spitting image of him, although the not blond hair threw me off. How is he anyway? He had promised to come back, and no one has seen him for ten years."

"Ven was," Sora stopped for a second to think of what he should say. "Ven was hurt," Phil jumped and his eyes widened in concert. "He's fine now. And hopefully, he'll be back to visit soon." Sora said with a reassuring smile.

Phil nodded. "That's good to hear. So what are you three doing here anyway? This is a place for heroes, and you three don't look like you can do that much."

"Hey, we're heroes too."

"You three? Please, people would snap you in half with their pinky finger."

 _ **"I don't know if I find this guy amusing or irritating."**_

 _"Has he always been like that?"_

 _"Pretty much,"_ said Ven with a shrug.

"Alright, you wanna call yourself a hero kid, let's see what you can do," Phil said and directed them towards a series of challenges for Sora to beat, which he did thank you very much.

"Ya know, kid, ya ain't half bad," said Phil after Sora was done.

"Looks like I'm heading for the games then."

"Fraid not,"

"Why not?" Sora yelled a pout on his lips

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes,"

 _"Don't,"_ Ventus warned, who was the warning directed to was unclear, but with Vanitas' overprotective tendencies he was a high probability. He could clearly picture Kairi glaring at Phil with her hands in her hips though, so who's to know.

Sora glared but the three of them left anyway. On their way out a gray-skinned man in a black toga and his head on fucking fire appeared to them.

"Rather a stubborn old goat wouldn't you say?"

The three turned towards him. "Who are you?" Donald asked with a glare at the man.

 _"All in black, looks like a corpse and head literally on fire, I'm guessing we're not gonna trust this guy huh?"_

 ** _"You got that right."_**

"Whoa, hold on there Fuzz boy, wait let me guess. You want to enter the games right?" He moved to Sora's side, his hand on Sora's shoulder and continued.

"Well hey, look at this." And produced a paper out of nowhere.

"A pass?" asked Sora.

"And it's all yours." said the guy. "Good luck, kid, I'm rooting for you, shorty."

 _"Vanitas?"_

 _ **"Hmm?"**_

 _"It's not just me, right? He's creepy."_

 _ **"No question, yes."**_

 _"You guys think there's a catch?"_

 **"We Know there is."** They answered together.

"Well a catch or not, we can't let this opportunity go," said Sora. He headed back inside Donald and Goofy behind him.

He presented the pass to Phil who was confused and outraged. "Where did you get this?" asked Phil, in which Sora shrugged, Phil pretty much has no choice in letting them into the games now.

After explaining the rules the three of them went ahead to start in the preliminary round. Before they knew it though hoards of heartless started attacking and the three of them had to start attacking them too. Kairi and Ven cheering him on as he fought and won, while Vanitas just looked on amused by all of this.

When they succeeded the three of them started dancing triumphantly. Phil came looking annoyed but resigned, he congratulated them on their work, but they had to go their next match. Which was with a spiky-haired blond named Cloud.

 _ **"You know in an alternate universe you three might actually be related."**_ Vanitas snickered.

Both Sora and Ven ignored him and refocused on the fight. It took a lot and Sora was exhausted in the end but they had managed to defeat Cloud. Phil cheered from the sidelines as Cloud fell on his knees. Sora went to check on if he was ok before a roar came and a giant black dog with three heads growling and drooling his fangs sharp and look like they're ready to tear meat off of bones.

Sora's jaw fell to the ground and jumped back in fear. The dog's heads lunged at Sora, one of his brothers was ready to take his place to fight, however before that could happen, another guy, big and muscular stopped it, and started pushing him away, saving Sora.

"Herc," Phil yelled.

"Herc? That's your friend?" Sora asked Ven.

 _"Man he's changed."_

 ** _"I'm gonna hazard a guess and say puberty."_**

"Phil, get them out of here!" Hercules yelled back. Phil ran inside, Sora Donald and Goofy following him.

"Man that was close," Phil explained,"that was Cerberus the Guard dog of the underworld. I hope Herc will be ok."

Sora narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists unintentionally mirroring Ventus. With determination, Sora ran back into the arena before Phil stopped him. "Wait a second. You can't go back there."

"I'm not afraid,"

 _"You tell him Sora."_

"I can't just let him fight that monster alone. besides he is my brother's friend, I can't just abandon him like that," said Sora, and went back into the arena Donald and Goofy again following him and got ready to fight the monster.

They fight the guard dog, and they win, after almost dying a few times.

 ** _"Seriously, fuck that dog."_**

The five of them went back inside and were congratulated by Phil and Hercules. There was a small ceremony that named the three of them as Junior Heroes. "And confer upon thee, full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-"

"Hey what do you mean Junior Heroes?" Asked Donald offended.

"You guys don't get it do you?"

 _ **"Excuse me, only the duck was outraged here, the rest of us said nothing."**_

"It takes more than that to be heroes,"

"So what does it take?" asked Goofy.

"Well that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves," answered Hercules. "Just like I did."

Sora smiled at them. " No problem, and we'll start by proving ourselves in the games,"

Phil huffed. "There ain't gonna be no games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first."

"Alright," Sora shrugged. "We'll be back."

Both Phil and Herc smiled at Sora's answer. "Oh which reminds me. Herc, Ven says hello, and he hopes you too will be able to meet again face to face. Oh and he also asks what happened to Zack."

Herc's eyes widened before he smiled at Sora. "I hope to see him again soon too. As for Zack, I'm really not sure," Herc shrugged. "I hope he's ok though. It was nice hearing about Ven after all this time."

Sora smiled a waved goodbye to Hercules and Phil, Herc waving back until they were out of sight.

Sora Donald and Goofy decided to rest first, before going to the next world, after all. All these fights had exhausted all three of them.

 _"You guys definitely deserve this by now."_ Sora smiled at Kairi's words and almost collapsed when he reached the bed in the Gummy ship


	4. Chapter 4: Obvious bad guy is obvious

_When Sora was four years old after Ven and Vanitas came into his heart he had fallen asleep, now while that might not be a special occurrence. The four-year-old brunette opened his eyes to find himself on the beach of the Main Island. Again not surprising since he had fallen asleep on the beach before. What was strange or at least unexpected was the blond older boy that had his back to Sora. The little boy was sure that he hadn't met this boy before, but like Vanitas he felt familiar and safe. So once again, Sora decided to say "hi," to the new person._

 _The blond jumped and turned around before his eyes turned downwards to look at Sora, who gave him a big welcoming smile. The blond returned Sora's smile, it being just as happy and big as Sora's, though the little boy could see a little sadness in the new boy's eyes as if he was missing someone. Something else occurred to Sora, as he really looked at the blond's face. He had the same face he and Shadow did. Even his eyes were the same shade as Sora's, were they related? He wasn't sure but decided to introduce himself anyway._

 _"My name's Sora, nice to meet you," he said resting the back of his head in his hands._

 _"I'm Ventus, you can call me Ven," the blond, Ven, crouched down to talk to Sora._

 _"I've never seen you here before, are you knew to the Island or another visitor?"_

 _"Visitor?" Ven blinked._

 _"He means are you here to stay or are you leaving soon?" A familiar voice came from beside them coming closer. Sora's eyes and his smile widened recognizing who was talking. Vanitas came closer, his mask was nowhere to be seen, and hatred clear in his eyes, hatred fear and relief, Sora could read all of that in his Shadow's eyes, wondering what had happened._

 _Ven frowned and jumped back in alarm, his hand clinched before a light shines and something like a giant key appeared, and Ven growled, "you,' before launching an attack on Vanitas._

 _"No, wait!" Sora yelled. But Ven wasn't listening, swung the big Key at Shadow, but the black haired boy dodged, his face uncaring. Tears were forming in Sora's eyes before a determent frown appeared, with a pout he took a deep breath and yelled. "Stop!" Ventus was flung backward by some wired force. Vanitas' eyes widen, his slightly parted._

 _Sora remained frozen not knowing whom to check on if they were ok, also quite surprised at what had just happened, so he just simply asked if they were both ok remaining in his place._

 _a call of "yeah," came from the blond lying on his back on the sand. Familiar hands wrapped themselves around Sora was placed on Vanitas' hip._

 _"Shadow," Sora whimpered at the Golden-eyed boy._

 _"Hello, Sky." Vanitas smiled softly at the boy, and Sora calmed down a bit._

 _"What the fuck just happened?" Ven yelled._

 _"You said a bad word," Sora gasped a little scandalized._

 _"Umm," Ven said not knowing how to continue with this, also still confused on what had actually just happened, because he was pretty sure Vanitas had nothing to do with whatever force had flung him back._

 _"Ok. Someone tell me what's going on, now," Ven yelled._

 _"I would've thought it was kind of obvious," Shadow said._

 _"Well it's not to me, how did we get to this Island? Why are you here, and not attacking me for once? And what was that force that flung me away? And wow come you're so friendly with this boy? I would've thought you lathed anything and everything that breaths."_

 _"You really are an Idiot," Vanitas whispered._

 _"Shadow, that's not nice," Sora reprimanded the older boy._

 _"Maybe not, but he is still an idiot."_

 _Vanitas sighed. "Let's get one thing straight, I only loath two people; you, and that bastard of a master Xehanort. I'm quite indifferent to everyone else. This child, on the other hand, is the only thing that I care about in this existence. Does that answer your question?"_

 _"One of them at least. Wait, Xehanort? But, you were his apprentice." Ven exclaimed, incredulous._

 _Vanitas shrugged, " Doesn't mean I tolerated that bastard."_

 _"As for how we got here, you were the one who asked to stay here."_

 _"What?" Ven asked frowning in confusion._

 _"You shattered out Hearts, badly, but you still shattered them. Sora here, felt our pain since his heart is the foundation of yours, you asked to stay with him and until you, or actually, we, get better." Ven blinked before understanding was drawn on him._

 _"This isn't the island, is it?" asked Sora looking up at Vanitas. The black haired boy shook his head no._

 _"This is your heart, Sky. And we live in it now. Do you still accept us here?"_

 _"Of course, you can stay as much as you need. But I don't want you to fight anymore, you're not supposed to hurt each other."_

 _Vanitas gave Ventus a look, the blond nodded to him agreeing to at least a ceasefire, if not an all-out truce._

 _"We'll try," Vanitas answered. Sora smiled at the answer nodded and hugged Vanitas._

 _"I'm glad I didn't lose you. Glad that you survived whatever you went through." Sora whispered. Vanitas hugged him titer. "So am I. for once._

 _After that every night Sora would visit both boys inside his heart, he became close to both of them, there was no place to go but the island and both Vanitas and Ventus were quite reluctant to leave Sora alone with the other, so the two of them were forced to actually spend time together, talking and listening to the other. Listening to the other's life, they started understanding each other. The Truce had turned into a true friendship, and with years going by, it became familial bonds that were impossible to sever, even if they both still tease and insult the other most of the time. Sora knew that now, it comes from a place of love, rather than hatred and malice._

Sora went to sleep after all the action that he went through, the Gummy ship floated in space as Donald and Goofy took their own rest as well. Sora like many times went into his own heart. This time however instead of only his brothers being there, one of his best friends was there to greet him.

"Kairi," he yelled in happiness and ran towards her hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe," she hugged him back happy to actually see him.

"Do we have any idea what we're gonna do? Can we find Riku and my body?" she asked worried now that there was nothing to distract everyone. She was worried, and rightly so, they were in a strange place with strange people, and while she was sure Ventus and Vanitas could and gladly would help, Riku was all alone, and they had no idea how they'll be able to return her heart to her body. And what about Ven's friends, they can look for them now, they can't just ignore that.

"We're going to be OK, Kai, I promise," Sora nodded with determination a confident smile on his face. His smile was contagious as Kairi returned it happily. The four of them hang out inside Sora's heart playing or training, making sure Sora would be ready for whatever was ahead, and hopefully all of them would be reunited soon.

Sora Donald and Goofy finally woke up and restarted their journey into the next world. once the Gummy ship reached it, suddenly Sora found himself falling down the giant trees and into a house made of wood alone.

"Hello! is anybody there? Donald! Goofy! Riku! Aqua! Terra! Anyone?" There was no answer, and Sora gave a sigh.

A roar came from behind him before he knew it a leopard attacked him.

"What the hell is that?" Sora asked in panic before summoning his Keyblade and getting ready to attack.

 _ **"Ah Shit."**_

The leopard lunged at him and Sora fought with it until it was down. He went closer to it to see if it had died or not. Suddenly it leaped again, taking Sora by surprise, but before the animal can scratch the brunet a man in a loincloth saved him.

Sora faced the man, now seeing that he was holding a spear.

"Sabor, danger." The man said.

 _ **"That thing has a name?!"**_ Asked Vanitas incredulous

 _"Everything has a name,"_ responded Ventus.

 _ **"Who the fuck named it?! And did it actually like that name or was it forced on it?! Does it even know that it has a name?! Does it respond to that name?!"**_

 _"I think you're overthinking this Vani,"_

 ** _"No, I'm not, I'm well within my right to know these things!"_**

 _"Kinda true."_

 _"_ Whatever, I'm not gonna ask these questions," Sora whispered back to them, and he was pretty sure Vanitas pouted.

"Um... thank you," Sora responded to the man.

"Thank you," he parroted.

"What.. what is this place?" Asked Sora.

"This place, this place." He repeated.

 _"Why does he keep repeating what Sora says?"_

 ** _"I think he's still learning to speak,"_**

"Could be." Whispered Sora again.

"Do you know where the others went? I got separated from my friends and I'm trying to find them, they're kinda lost." The man tilted his head in confusion, Sora decided to repeat the one important thing in that sentence.

"Friends!"

"Friends!"

"That's right, I was with two of them when I got to this world. Their names are Donald and Goofy, but there are others I'm looking for. Have you seen any new people around?"

"Looking for friends?" the man asked

"That's right," Sora nodded enthusiastically.

"Friends here,"

"Really?" Sora asked. The man said something unknown to Sora.

 _"Are we sure we understand what he's saying?"_

 ** _"No."_**

The man repeated what he said before, "Friends here."

"I'm really not sure if we understand you, but take me to them, take me to my friends."

"Tarzan. Tarzan Go." The man said pointing at himself.

"And I'm Sora. Tarzan Go, Sora Go Go."

Sora followed Tarzan out of the house, hoping that truly at least one of his friends was there

...

Tarzan led Sora to a big tent, a tall brunette woman stood there. "Jane," Tarzan called. she said as she turned around. "Oh, and who's this?" she asked as she noticed Sora.

"Hi there, I'm-"

"Oh you speak English, so obviously you're not related to Tarzan."

 _ **"That was your first clue? not the clothes and the upright walk?"**_

"Are you here to study the Gorillas?"

 _ **"Does a fourteen-year-old boy looks like a researcher to you?"**_

"Highly doubtful," a new voice said. A man with a strange weapon and hunting clothes came in, behind him walked two of the missing friends, Donald and Goofy.

"Sora!" Goofy cheered in greeting.

"Donald, Goofy," Sora ran towards them clasping his hand in Donald's.

"A circus of clones, not much for hunting Gorillas." The man said.

 _"Hunt?!"_ Ventus said alarmed.

"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research!" Jain yelled at the man as he got out of the tent. she took a breath and then turned back to the party. "Well the more the merrier. So make yourselves at home."

 _"She's sweet, I like her,"_ said Kairi with a smile.

"Well, we're staying then," said Sora giving Jain a smile.

"Sora, look at what we found," said Goofy, presenting an orange block of something.

"What's that?" asked Sora.

"It's a gummy block, it's the stuff we use to build our ship," Goofy answered.

"So that means-"Sora began excitedly.

"the king might be here." finished Donald.

 _ **"Highly doubtful, but look anyway."**_

 _"Why is it highly doubtful?" Asked Ventus._

 ** _"Previous experience should've taught you, Ventus, nothing is ever that easy in a hero's life."_**

Sorra turned to the woman in the tent, wanting to ask something."So, miss Jane, what's Tarzan's story anyway?"

"Well, apparently he was raised by gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning."

"Oh, so he was speaking gorilla back there?" asked Sora.

"Ah, that's right. Oh, you said you were looking for your friends?"

"Tarzan said my friends were here, and then said something I couldn't understand."

"Well, we can try showing Tarzan pictures through this projector to see if anything matches what he said," Jane suggested.

"Sounds good." Sora nodded.

They tried and didn't succeed. Clayton came in after that telling them that the only place his friends must be in is with the gorillas.

 _"That sounds like complete bullshit to me,"_

 _"He just wants to know where the gorillas are just so he can hunt them." Ventus agreed._

"Mr. Clayton, I'm sure that Tarzan wouldn't keep such a thing from us," Jaine said glaring at the man.

 _ **"Why did they hire him again? And why don't they fire his ass since his incessant want to hunt the gorillas would badly affect their research?"**_

"Then take us there," Clayton said to Tarzan, "take us to the gorillas. Go-ri-llas!" he yelled the last word.

Tarzan looked at Sora, and Sora looked back, begging Tarzan with his eyes* to tell them whatever they needed. Tarzan nodded accepting.

"Tarzan, are you sure?" Jane asked concerned.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak," Tarzan answered her.

"Kerchak?" Jane asked.

"He must be the leader. Perfect, I'll go along as an escort."

 _"Um no, he won't."_

 _"This guy has evil written all over him, you can't actually trust him."_

"After all, the jungle is a dangerous place," he smirked Evily.

 _ **"He fucking smirked Evily. Sky, really, get this guy away from anything that breathes."**_

the meeting did not go well, they were not permitted in, and as Vanitas has expected none of his friends were there. Jane and Tolka were kidnapped, the four of them searched the jungle, swinging on vines and sliding on trees while they were at it, needless to say, it was fun, even with the worry looming over. They were able to rescue them and return them to safety, but Clayton had succumbed to the Darkness and led Heartless to attack and hunt the gorillas.

They beat him, and sent the gorillas to safety as well, earning their begrudging trust at least. Tarzan after that led them to a waterfall saying "Tarzan, Home."

They entered the cavern coming to a tree emitting a beautiful blue light. Tarzan pointing at the light said that word again.

"This is your home?"Asked Sora, "but that means-" Tarzan shushed him, putting a hand behind his ear, as to listen. The echo of the waterfalls reached that place. Tarzan repeated that word. "Friends there, see friends."

"Oh now I get it, "said Jane, she repeated the word Tarzan used perfectly which apparently meant heart. "Friends are in our hearts."

Vanitas burst to laugh.

 _ **"Quite literally in your case there Sky."**_

"Heart," repeated Tarzan.

"Oh so that's what it meant," said Sora.

"Friends, same heart, Clayton lose heart. No heart, no see friends."

The butterfly flew around revealing the Keyhole, Sora took his Keyblade and opened it. A gummy block appeared.

"But it sure's not the king's," said Goofy. Sora nodded.

 _"Guess, we're done in this world,"_

"Yeah," whispered Sora. The three of them said goodbye to Jane and Tarzan and headed back to their Gummy ship, deciding to go back to Traver's town after that.

* * *

 ***KH1 Sora had some deadeye stares I won't lie, it was creepy.**

 **I wasn't very thrilled with this chapter, there was nothing in it basically, but I hope it brought some joy and entertainment to you guys, please review and comment.**


	5. Chapter 5: Stop Doing Stupid Things Riku

They landed the Ship*, they found Leons winging his sword, after swimming through a previously closed off water tunnel,

 _"Is that legal?"_

 ** _"Who gives a shit?"_**

"So you found the Keyhole?" asked Leon.

"Yeah. The Keyblade locked it automatically**"

"Good," said Aerith.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole," Leon explained. "and each one leads to the heart of the world. There must be one in this town too."

"And? what do you want me to do?"

"Well in Ansem's reports he talked about the Heartless. They enter through the Keyhole, and do something to the world's core." Explained Aerith.

 _ **"Who the hell is Ansem?"**_

"And when a world's heart is taken by the heartless..." said Sora.

"In the end, it disappears." Leon continued. Concern filled Sora's face while Donald and Goofy screamed in alarm.

"That's why your Key is so important," said Leon.

"Please lock they Keyholes. You're the only one who can."

 ** _"No, he's not, he's just the only one available at the moment."_**

"Well if there's no other choice, then, of course, I'd love to visit other words, and I could finally find mine and Ven's friends." Sora nodded a detriment smile on his lips. "Oh, by the way, Leon, we found this gummy block by the Keyhole, different from the others. Do you know what it's for?" Sora continued, presenting Leon with the block." Leon gazed at it and thought, but he had no clue either. finally, Aerith came up with a helpful suggestion.

"Ask Cid, he should know."

 _"Who the hell is Cid?"_

 _ **"Oh thank you for asking that."**_

"Who's Cid?" Sora echoed.

"He's a mechanic that might be able to help." Answered Leon. "Wait Sora take this with you."Leon gave him a stone called Earthshine. "This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been holding onto it for luck I want you to have it."

"Oh, thanks, Leon," Sora said with a grateful smile. "So how do you use it?" Leon shrugged not exactly sure. Vanitas facepalmed, and Kairi giggled.

Sora sighed and shook his head. He said goodbye to Aerith and Leon, then he, Donald and Goofy got out of the passage to the surface. They fought a lot of Heartless until they reached the streets of Traver's Town, only to get a pleasant surprise as another person beat one of the Heartless.

Sora's eyes widened his heart thumped with happiness, he could feel his brothers' and Kairi's happiness and relief as the silvered light blue-eyed boy appeared.

 _ **"Riku"**_ Everyone cried along with him.

"There you are," he swang something in his hand. "What's going on?"

"Riku," Sora whispered in wonder, tears in his eyes. He ran towards his friend and tackled him in a hug clinging to him. "Riku!" he yelled. "You're OK! You're OK, Riku." The silver-haired boy chuckled and hugged Sora back.

"It's good to see you too, Sora."

That moment Sora noticed the weapon in his friend's hand. "Is that a Keyblade?" Riku blinked and looked at the blade in his hand. "You can use a Keyblade, Riku! That's awesome." Sora hugged Riku again.

"The Keyblade? That doesn't look like the Keyblade." Donald said glaring at Sora.

"Not the Keyblade, A keyblade. Riku's. I'm not the only one who can use it ya know. It's just every Keyblade has its own powers and functions, ones forged by the wielder's heart. Shouldn't you guys know this since your king is a Keyblade wielder?"

"Umm..."Both Donald and Goofy said and Donald backed off, both of them looked at each other in worry.

"Your king should've specified which Key, I suppose." He summoned the Kingdom Key to show everyone.

"This one's yours then? I've never seen either of your brothers wielding it before." Sora nodded with a smile. "You can use someone else's Keyblade, but it won't work as well for you, so it's always better to use your own Keyblade than take someone else's." Riku nodded understanding.

Sora opened his mouth to say something else before he froze and his smile disappeared.

"Riku, I want you to be ready, and I'm sorry,"

Riku frowned, not understanding. "Sorry for wha-" Sora's fist contacted with his face before Riku could Finish talking, and fell to the ground. At that moment Riku remembered. Oh yeah, he fucked up.

Donald and Goofy jumped in the air shocked at what just happened. A strange voice came from Sora's body one that sent chills down their spines.

"What. Silver?" The voice growled at Riku, as the silver-haired boy pushed himself up on his elbows looking up at his best friend's face, to see as he expected angry golden eyes glaring at him. "What the fuck, were you thinking?" The voice yelled.

"Sora, calm down!" Donald yelled. The boy turned towards them, eyes were gold and angry. "Stay out of this," he growled, and both Donald and Goofy jumped back in fear.

"You've put yourself and your friends in danger, going through the Darkness like that with no way to protect yourself, or anyone else. Not caring about anyone else in your world! Where did you get that stupid idea in the first place?"

"A guy in a brown cloak said we could leave the Islands using the darkness," Riku whispered timidly looking away, not meeting Vanitas' eyes.

"You listened to the word of a Mysterious Potato Sack?!" He yelled again and Riku flinched, still not looking at Vanitas. "I would expect this stupidity from Sky, even then the boy was taught to ask questions about strange people that clearly are not to be trusted, but you? I'm quite disappointed in you." Riku felt Vanitas sigh before he was pulled towards Vanitas and into a tight hug. Riku's eyes widen in surprise. Vanitas' hands were on his back and the back of his head. The golden eyed boy ran his hand through Riku's silver hair. "Never do that again. I don't wanna see you do anything stupid ever again, clear?" Vanitas whispered softly, and Riku nodded. "We were all worried sick about you, Silver." Riku closed his eyes and hugged Vanitas back.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake I understand that now."

Vanitas sighed through his nose. "You know I'm not the only one who has words to say to you."

"I know," Riku nodded. Vanitas let go and Sora's stance changed again. He crossed his hands and glared angrily at Riku. Riku didn't wanna meet his eyes either so he just looked down at his feet.

"I won't hit you, and I don't think I need to repeat what Vanitas said do I." The voice again was different, but instead of it being deeper, like the last one, this voice had a strange Echo to it, as if two people were talking in sync Riku shook his head. "No," Riku answered.

"I hope you know we're all disappointed in you, Riku. You had no way of knowing that you or your friends would be safe. You put yourself, Sora and Kairi in danger. And look at that, you got separated from each other."

"I'm sorry," Riku said with a nod. Ven sighed. "We're glad you're ok, Riku." The older boy gave Riku a hug of his own, and Riku again hugged back. In a heartbeat, though Sora's demeanor once again changed and Riku has hugged again. "Riku!" Again the voice had an echo in it, a different one this time, one that sounds feminine? "Stupid Riku," the silver-haired boy was hit lightly upside his head. Sora's lips were in a very cute pout, one that made Riku blush a bit, and his hands were on his hips. Wait a second he knew that expression on Sora's face, he knew that stance and those eyes that looked very similar to Sora and Ventus. With wide eyes and a slacked jaw, Riku squeaked. "Kairi?!" he said and jumped back.

"That's right it's me? What you're not happy to see me?" she teased and giggled. "Now give me a hug, will you?" Even though Riku's eyes were still wide with shock he complied with no words, it's not a good idea to refuse any of Kairi's orders...Ever.

"Now that's better," she said with a smile. Riku let out a breath and smiled at his best friend who was inside his other best friend... oh sacred moon.

The control was given back to Sora finally. Sora's eyes looked sad, Riku was confused for a second before his hand lightly caressed the bruise that Vanitas had given him. "I tried to warn you, both Ven and Shadow were really angry and worried sick for all of us."

"It's ok, I deserve this," said Riku with a shrug.

"Here," Sora said, giving Riku a potion to heal him. Sora's eyes met Riku's and both gained a blush on their cheeks. Without warning Sora's body came closer and gave Riku a small kiss on his cheek, Riku froze his jaw hanging slightly as Sora had backed off his hands covering his lips and also has a look of horror in his eyes.

"Kairi!" The brunette yelled -or tried to yell- at his heart. Meanwhile, a red-haired princess was giggling inside said heart, while the other two boys were snickering.

"Kairi, wha- why?" Sora's demeanor once again changed, his hands were clasped behind his back and had a happy somewhat mischevious smile, that was clearly Kairi. "Because we both wanted to kiss you, silly. And Sora was too shy to do it."

"So-Sora?" Sora was now clearly back and looking away from his Silver-haired best friend with cheeks far too red to be healthy.

"Ahh, young love. Ehuck. They remind me of Maxi and Roxan."

"Now is not the time Goofy," said Donald, his hands crossed and glaring at the two boys. "What was that, Sora?" Donald Yelled. "It was like there were four of you, what's the meaning of this?"

"It's ah, a long story," Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

"I think that we have time until we meet the king. How about you start by introducing us to your friend here." Said Goofy.

"Now hold on!" Donald yelled. "He's can't come with us!" he said pointing at Riku.

"And why not?" Sora glared at the duck.

"Yeah why not?" asked Goofy.

"Because he just can't!" Donald presented.

"Well if Riku's not coming then I'm not going with you."

"Sora wait," Goody yelled.

"You don't actually expect me to abandon my best friend here, do you?"

"Why not, he'll be just fine here."

"That's not the point Donald!" Sora yelled.

"We need to find the king!" Donald said as if that would convince Sora.

"That's not a reason not to bring Riku along!" The brunette kept yelling.

"He's right, Donald," said Goofy.

"Stay out of this!"

 _"That duck is annoying me more and more."_

 ** _"This is why I did not trust them in the first place. They have their own agenda and clearly, don't care about Sora."_**

 _"Donald is being difficult, but he's still a good guy, he's just worried about Mickey. Besides Goofy is more understanding."_

 ** _"I suppose you do have a point about that. I promise if I decided to fry the duck I won't touch the dog."_**

 _"That's not... You know what? This is the best I'm gonna get out of you, so fine."_ Vanitas chuckled.

"Listen, your king told you to follow they Key, he didn't even specify which Key. Both Riku and I can use the Keyblade so why would you not bring him along in case I was not they Key your king talked about?" Sora pointed out confidently. Donald's face was turning red and steam was coming out of his ears.

"He really does have a point, Donald, we should listen to him." Goofy tried to Argue.

"You still need us to find your other friends," Donald said triumphantly.

"What so we could abandon them where they are?"

"Well, you can't leave without our ship."

"No, I can't, but Shadow can, easily. And I'm sure he can find something that could protect Riku too until we find Kairi's body and Ven's friends."

"Shadow?" Goofy asked.

"One of my big brothers, the one with Golden eyes that yelled at Riku."

"Oh, I see. It was an honor meeting you mister Shadow." Goofy extended his hand to Sora in a handshake. Vanitas snorted before taking over Sora once more and shaking Goofy's hand.

"You too, you're certainly less annoying than the duck." his golden eyes glared at Donald.

"You're awfully scary mister Shadow!"

"Thanks!" he said with a smirk. Riku chuckled. "Look I don't know what's this duck's problem, but either Silver comes and you two gain one more Keyblade, or you don't and lose not just two but four, possibly five, we'll see, I need to actually test Princess."

Donald tapped his leg but finally submitted. "Fine, he could come then." And just like that Sora was back with a big smile on his face.

"Sora, there's something I need to tell you," Riku whispered. Sora nodded, he knew Riku had something important to talk about and joking around at the moment won't do it.

The four of them headed to the guy named Cid, while Sora was catching Riku up on what he's been up to along the way.

They reached the place to see Leon and Aerith already there.

 _"Where did these two come from?"_

 _"_ Well _, we did_ spend _a lot of_ time-fighting _Heartless and_ reprimanding _Riku."_

 _"They could've fucking helped!"_

 _ **"She got a point."**_

 _"Yes, she does."_

"Alright, you four come one in." The blond man, probably Cid, said.

"I see you've got a new party member," Leon said. Sora nodded. "This is Riku, one of my best friends."

"Possibly more, ehuck," Goofy staged whispered.

"Goofy!" Sora whined both his and Riku's cheeks red. "A-anyway, Riku this is Leon. The first time we've met he attacked me." Riku snorted I bet it took a lot for Ven and Vani to not interfere huh?"

Sora chuckled. "Ven told me to kick his ass."

Riku chuckled too. "Man you must be good at pissing people off if Ven wanted Sora to kick your ass."

"I don't remember there being anyone else but Sora there actually," Leon said frowning.

Riku just smirked and shared a secret look with Sora.

"Anyway, you guys heard of Maleficent?"Cid finally interrupted.

"Maleficent?"

"Actually yeah, I did," Riku said. Sora's head turned to Riku in surprise.

"Ven did too. He said she's an evil witch, and she can control the Heartless. She wanted to gather the light of Seven princesses."

"Yeah, she's the reason this town is full of Heartless," Leon said.

Riku's eyes widen.

"Also shadow says, she's a thin green-skinned woman with horns. Silver I swear, if you so much as thought of trusting her I will end you." Riku shrugged with a sheepish smile. "Now he's smashing his head against a Papou tree. And the words 'This is Terra's legacy alright'"

"What about Maleficent?"Asked Goofy.

"Heard she's in town," he answered.

"Don't take her lightly," Leon warned.

"She's been controlling the Heartless for years," Aerith continued. "we lost our world thanks to her." ***

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world," said Cid tiredly.

"That was nine years ago," said Leon.

"I got out of this mess, and came here with these guys." Cid continued.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem," said Leon**** "He dedicated his life to the study of the Heartless,"*****

"His reports should help us study the Heartless," said Cid.

"Where's this report?" Asked Sora.

"We don't know," answered Leon.

 _ **"Well, that's helpful,"**_ grumbled Vanitas.

"It was scattered when our world was destroyed," Leon continued.

"I'm sure Maleficent has most of the pages," said Cid.

"So what we have to do is get these pages from Maleficent right?" asked Riku.

"Yes that's right," said Cid.

"I have an idea. It could work."

"Silver!" Riku flinched, and everyone turned in surprise at Sora. Vanitas was glaring at the silver-haired boy.

"I told you not to do any more stupid things didn't I?"

"Vanitas, it could w-"

"I said no!" he yelled. "Playing the double agent is too dangerous to try."

"I know you might not trust me. I did put everyone in danger."

"Get this through your skull, Silver. I trust you. I might be angry at you but I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Sky and Princess. But if she so much as thinks you would betray her, she would kill you easily. We can't afford that."

"So what do we do?" asked Riku.

"For now we need to find Princess's body. And try everything we can to make sure Mysterious Potato sack is nowhere near us. He's not to be trusted, is that understood, Silver?" Riku nodded.

"If it's a last resort though-"

"Not even if we're on our last leg. Your safety, the three of you is our first priority. Your plan would not only get you killed, but it could harm Kairi as well."

"I understand," Riku said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get to the next world and keep looking!" Sora said the moment he came back.

"Sounds good," Riku said being the only one not getting whiplash with the change of personality. After all, he's had years to get used to Ven and Vanitas taking over Sora to help them from time to time.

"Shadow's right Riku," Sora said softly. "You aren't to put yourself in that kind of danger for information that we could gain through experience, ok?"

Riku nodded with a smile. The four of them headed to the Gummy ship, to fly to the next world.

* * *

*How the fuck do they even land in the Gummy ship oh my God.

**In my defense in the previous chapter, I did not know if he opened it or locked it.

*** I know that I've been switching Dialog between Aerith and Leon but I think she needs more lines and it's annoying to keep switching between her and Leon

****one Bullshit that man was wise (I have a great hatred for Diz could you tell?) and If je was the Ruler does and he and Kairi were from the same place does that mean that he's Kairi's dad? Or is it like an Alice situation?

*****And he did a shitty job studying Nobodies.


	6. Chapter 6:Three very cute Teenagers

**So My finals are coming up, so this chapter will probably be the last for a while, maybe, probably. I know it's not much but I decided to end it here and start Aladdin in the next chapter instead. So guys please review.**

 **One more thing: I am so butchering the fuck out of the canon, so I'll find a way to replace Dick!Riku in the next chapters and a way to get Terranort's Heartless to appear.**

 **Also I'm not gonna post any more chapters until I reach 50 reviews in here so, Enjoy.**

* * *

Sora turned to his childhood friend. "Hey, can we, em, talk?"

"Yeah of course," said Riku, he stood up from where he sat and started following Sora.

"Not so fast," called Donald, "you still haven't explained about all these other 'people' that seem to take over you."

"Can't it wait? Riku and I need to talk."

"No, it can't!" Donald stated firmly.

"Oh, let them go, Donald. I'm sure there are things the two of them need to work out. Or is it the three of them? Five? More?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! There seems to be more than one Sora around! How do we know none of them would betray us or something? One of them could be evil, we don't know!"

"Look, first of all, the only person here who could possibly be designated as 'Evil,' loves me more than anything. He will never do anything that would hurt me. Second, even if there was someone who would even think of betraying us, the other two as well as I would not let them take that kind of control." Sora said firmly, almost shouting, he gave a weary sigh then continued much calmer. "Listen, I promise I'll tell you everything, but it's a long story, and it's complicated."

"Fine. But we're not leaving this vessel until you explain everything. Is that understood?" Donald finally said.

Sora nodded. "Sure," then turned around with Riku on his heels.

When they did reach an empty room Sora gestured for Riku to sit down. "The three of us do need to talk."

"Is it about the kiss?" the silver-haired boy asked, his cheeks starting to turn red. Sora nodded.

"Look I understand. Kairi just wanted to play a joke that's all. It was a laugh, she was amused."

"Oh, don't make me smack you again, Riku," the echoy voice of Sora-Kairi said, Riku flinched in surprise. "It wasn't for a laugh, stupid. Sora and I really wanted to kiss you, but he was too shy, so I took initiative since otherwise, this silliness would not have ended, leaving it for you two to _not_ act on your emotions."

"Ka-kairi-"

"What? Am I wrong?"

Riku looked away pouting. She was right after all.

"Ok, Ok stop, let me talk," Sora said finally getting a word in.

 _"Sorry,"_ she said sheepishly.

Sora gave a tired sigh then sat beside Riku, looking him in the eye. "Look, Riku, Kairi's right. I mean I can't talk for her obviously, but I did want to kiss you."

"You did?" Riku asked, his cheeks turning red again. Sora nodded.

"So wha-how do we do this? I mean both of you and me and.. um..I."

"Riku, breath," Sora said putting his hand on Riku's shoulders to calm him down. Riku let out a calming breath and gave Sora a shy smile. Sora smiled back.

"Listen, I think it's safe to say that all three of us want to be together, to never be separated, right? to always stay together."

Riku nodded.

"Then let's be together," he said talking Riku's hands in his. "There is no reason that the three of us can't do it. So what do you say?"

"You and Kairi both want this?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Yes," yes she said cheerfully, before giving Sora his control back.

"Then nothing would make me happier," he said with a big smile on his lips. Sora let out a laugh and launched himself at Riku giving him a bear hug. Riku fell down giggling Sora clinging to him. He pushed Sora gently away so that he could sit and catch his breath. Sora's hand gently caressed Riku's cheek, and the silver-haired boy looked startled, blue eyes met a darker shade as he met his best friend's eyes. Slowly Sora leaned forwards and gave Riku a small pick on his lips.

"Is this ok?" he whispered. Riku gave him a gentle smile and nodded. Without warning, he leaned forward and gave Sora the same gentle pick twice. "For you and Kairi," he whispered, and Sora giggled, inside his heart so did Kairi.

"We'll find Kairi's body soon, then everything would be perfect," said Sora, his hands intertwined with Riku's.

"The three of us, together."

"Now, and forever," she finished for the three of them.

Sora and Riku returned to the other room, immediately Donald jumped up. "If the two of you are done, now would be a good time to start explaining," he said glaring at the two of them.

"Ok listen-" Riku glared back intended to start arguing with Donald.

"It's ok Riku," Sora said.

"But Sora-"

"They have a right to know."

Riku nodded and sat down. Sora signed for everyone to sit down as well. Goofy did immediately while Donald just continued to stand and glare.

"Suit yourself," Sora shrugged and sat down himself, "There are three people inside me; my two brothers and one of my best friends; Kairi. I guess Kairi is the shortest to explain so I'll start with her. When the Darkness swallowed our island her body passed through me and the next thing I knew I was in Traver's Town, and she was there."

"Is that all?" asked Goofy. Sora nodded.

"I see," said Donald, "and your brothers?" he said mellowing down, now that he understands at least who's in there. After all the time he'd had with Sora, he was sure he can at least trust the brown haired boy and the girl...friend. Girlfriend? not important.

"Their names are Ventus and Vanitas, they've been here for ten years about now." Before Sora could continue, Goofy cut him off.

"I remember!"

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"Ten years ago, when the King was gone before and we went to Master Yen Sid's tower, remember? That's where we met Ven."

Donald crossed his arms in through before he jumped quacking. "I do remember!"

"You look a lot like him too, Sora," Goofy commented. Sora nodded happily.

"Wait he does?" asked Riku, a little surprised.

"Yes, only Ven has blond hair, not as wild as Sora's is though. You didn't know?" asked Goofy.

Riku shrugged. "I've never met Ven physically. And Sora only knows what he looked like because he could go inside his heart and see them. I guess Kairi and I have never asked what Ven and Vanitas look like."

"So I guess we have no reason to distrust any of you guys. I'm Sorry, Sora. But your change of personality was very scary." Donald said.

Sora nodded. "I understand. It must've been really scary. It's just that it's always been Riku and Kairi who know or Ven and Vanitas who refuse to talk to anyone else. Riku just needed some talking to, that's why they didn't care if anyone else was there."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Mister Shadow. You seem to call him something else huh?" Goofy pointed out.

"Vanitas, that's the name he was given, he didn't like it at first but got used to it. Shadow is just my nickname for him."

"So what do we call him then?" Goofy asked, a finger under his chin in thought, "Can I call him Vani?"

 _ **"No, he can't."**_

"He's fine with Vanitas. Only Kairi Riku and I are allowed to call him that, though Riku never has," Sora said with a laugh.

"And you trust Vanitas too?" asked Donald. Sora nodded.

"I've known Vanitas longer that I've known Ven, granted only by two years, but I know he would never hurt me. And he considers anything that would upset me as unacceptable." Donald nodded accepting Sora's word.

"So we go to the next world and look for the king and your friends," said Donald.

"It's gonna take a lot of time looking for the four of them," Riku mused.

"Vanitas has an idea," Sora said, "at least to look for Kairi. He and Ven don't think it's a good idea to use it to find anyone else," Sora whispered to Riku so that only he could hear him. The silver-haired boy nodded, they'd have to be alone for Sora to tell him. He hoped that they could find Kairi and Ven's friends along with the king very soon though, the more they stayed apart the more his worry would grow.

They looked around to find what looks like a boy made from wood who seems to be huddling in fear.

 _"Is he ok?"_ asked Kairi in worry.

Before Sora could ask, a cricket that was wearing a suit and a top hat jumped on Sora's shoulder. "Well, well, as I live and breath if it isn't Pinocchio

"Oh hi Jiminy," the boy said with a smile, finally seemed to have calmed down.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Jiminy asked.

"umm, playing hide and seek,"

"With whom?" asked Riku with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't believe it, and here all night worried sick about you, why I.."

"His nose just extended," Sora pointed.

"Huh what?" asked Jiminy, now stopping his pacing and looking at Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio," he reprimanded, "are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes." his nose extended further.

"Pinocch! honestly! And what is that?" he asked pointing at the small golden chest.

"It's a present."

"No fibbing, you know you're not supposed to tell lies."

 _ **"Wait, ever?"**_

 _"What's wrong with never lying?"_

 ** _"Princess if I need to explain why then you haven't lived long enough to understand."_**

"A lie only grows and grows as you keep lying. As plain as the nose on your face."

 _ **"A living boy made out of wood, who can't lie at all. This is the work of a fairy isn't it."**_

 _" I don't see the problem in this. Shouldn't good kids not lie?"_ Vanitas raised his eyebrow at his other half.

 _ **"I can't tell if you're that stupid or just way too innocent."**_

"But if you want something why wait? Why not take it?"

 _"Shouldn't he learn not to do bad things?"_

 ** _"A child's job isn't to learn, a parent's job is to teach. If the boy has to ask these questions it means no one has taught him not to do them, in which case it becomes the parent's fault. It's normal for a child to disobey, you for one did. If a child isn't ready for the world then the parent didn't get them ready, didn't teach them about danger or right and wrong. these concepts aren't hereditary, they are taught through life. A child, new to the world shouldn't be expected to know the difference, he's expected to look for what's fun. Lying is natural and sometimes, like when you need to protect someone is necessary. The fact that every little lie gets exposed isn't a good thing, a white lie, or a secret that needs to be hidden shouldn't be exposed forcefully. The Fairies' work usually does this, it doesn't think of long-term consequences only with what's currently going on, and while him not lying could be a good thing normally, he shouldn't feel the need to lie this much in the first place."_**

"You ok Sora?" asked Riku.

"Huh, what?" Sora looked around startled. Then rested his head on his hand as if he's got a headache.

"Sorry, Vanitas went on a tangent."

"About what?"

"Just do yourself a favor and never argue with Vanitas about morality." Riku blinked twice then nodded.

"You said Vanitas has a plan to find Kairi's body?" Riku asked. Sora nodded and led Riku away while Donald and Goofy were distracted by the argument between Jiminy and Pinocchio. Sora extended his hand and a wave of Darkness came out until a shape was formed.

"An Archraven?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, they'll be able to go into words we might not visit. The Heartless are everywhere and the Unversed haven't been seen for ten years. At worst they'd be mistaken for Heartless at best they won't be seen at all. They could slip through in and out using the Darkness, and would report back if they find her." Riku nodded with a smile.

"That does sound like a good idea." Sora nodded at him with a smile. A few more unversed were made and released into the Darkness to do their mission.

"These fellows here would be helping me," the boys heard Jiminy said and turned back to him startled.

"Em, what?" asked Riku.

"You boys will help me find Gepeto."

"We will?" asked Sora.

"Well, shall we go everyone?"

"Gee, you could've asked us first." Riku laughed.


	7. Chapter 7: A fucking Genie

The Gummy ship finally landed in a desert world called Agrabah. They walked around exploring the place, looking at the merchants selling their things, and people walking around.

"This is amazing," said Riku in wonder, he had dreamed of going to different worlds since he was a child after he heard about the other boy who had escaped the Islands before, and that man, that stranger from another world so long ago made him sure that one day he could and would travel to new places, alongside Sora and Kairi, the circumstances might not be ideal at the moment what with Kairi losing her body, and Ven and Vanitas clearly still angry with him, he was just grateful he doesn't have to meet Vanitas' glare or Ven's disappointed eyes every time he turned around. But they were out, they were free, a new world to explore, he was sure everything would turn out fine in the end, so, for now, they should make the best of it.

They had somehow reached a dead end, but before they could leave Sora stopped them as he notices something or more precisely someone hiding there.

"who's there? Hello?" the person now clearly a girl said. She came out of hiding when she saw that the new rivals had meant her no harm.

"Hi I'm Sora, that's Riku Donald and Goofy. Are you OK? Why were you hiding in this place?"

"I'm Jasmine, daughter of the Sultan,"

"The princess then," pointed Riku, Jasmine nodded.

"But my father was deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city."

"Who's Jafar?" asked Sora.

"The royal vizier, he's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's looking for something, desperately. Something called the Keyhole."

Everyone's eyes widened in realization.

"How did you escape?" asked Riku.

"A boy I met on the streets helped me escape, his name's Aladdin, we were both hiding nearby, but he said he had to go take care of something" she answered, worry clear in her voice.

"Alladin! Where would I find that street rat?" their heads snapped up in surprise at the voice, seeing what was assumed to be Jafar.

 ** _"Red and black, tall, dark, squinty eyes, a goatee and a snake magic staff. This guy, was the royal Vizier? The guy who has Evil written all over him? What is wrong with people?"_**

 _"Red and black is clothes is a sign of evil?"_ asked Ven with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

 _"I don't remember ever saying I was a good guy."_ answered the Dark boy in a deadpan tone.

Ven pursed his lips before answering. _"Fair enough."_

Jasmin had run away, and both Riku and Sora summoned their Keyblades, both glaring at the evil looking man.

"Ah, the boy who has the Key, and the sham." Several Heartless appeared and attacked the boys along with Donald and Goofy. They defeated the Heartless soon enough and left looking for both Jasmine and Aladdin.

They reached the outside of Agrabah after getting lost a few times, they stood in the desert they for a few minutes trying to decide where to go, suddenly a flying carpet reaches them.

 _"Cool."_

Sora draws his Keyblade and approaches it. The carpet flailed around as if it was talking.

 _"Maybe it wants us to come along,"_ said Kairi. Sora looked at Donald Goofy and Riku, all nodded that the carpet was probably safe. The four of them rode the carpet reaching a place in the desert where Heartless once again attacked. The four fought them off until a person that was there got out the lamp and started rubbing it.

"Genie, get rid of those guys," he said, and from the lamp, a huge buff of smock came out and from it, a giant blue thing came out yelling.

 _ **"Holy shit!"**_

"Wish number one coming right up." He snapped his fingers actually getting rid of the Heartless.

When the skies cleared the four of them explained to the guy who did turn out to be Aladdin what's going on.

"I see... thanks guys," said Aladdin.

"Aladdin, what are you doing out here?" asked Sora.

"Same old stuff, hunting legendary treasure, just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that magic carpet, and this lamp. Legend has it, that whoever holds the lamp, can summon the-" Alladin was cut off by the Genie loudly yelling, "Please, kid, leave the intros to professionals..."

 _ **"Sacred Moon! Does this thing ever stops shouting?"**_

 _"Come on, Vanitas, he's not that bad._ " Vanitas only raised his eyebrow at the blond with a deadpan face.

"Any wish?" Donald asks, but the Genie holds his hand up.

"Patience, my fine feathered friend. Any three wishes..." After a lot of explanations and fan fair from the Genie, and finally telling Aladdin that Jasmine is in trouble.

 _"Seriously can we focus here?"_

 _"You didn't say a word either, Ven!"_

All of them got back to Agrabah to help Jasmine, with Aladdin promising to free Genie along the way when everything is over.

 ** _"Well that went splendidly,"_** said Vanitas grumbling glaring into the distance in Sora's admittedly vast heart.

 _"come on it wasn't that bad,"_ Ven tried weakly.

 _ **"Wasn't that bad? We lost a princess, to a clearly evil wizard, lost the lamp and therefore the loud Genie- which by the way how do you lose that lamp without noticing? it was in his hands!- Would you like to tell me which part of that wasn't remotely bad** **?"**_

" _Look it doesn't matter, we can go after them, save Jasmine, and get the lamp back. Quite fighting! How did Sora handle you two all these years?"_ yelled Kairi at both boys.

"You get used to it," came Sora's answer.

"Hmm?" Riku hummed questioningly raising his eyebrow at Sora. The boy shrugged. "My brothers fighting, as usual, Kairi being the voice of reason as expected." Riku nods in understanding.

All aboard the magic carpet, they reached the Cave of Wonders. They again fought the Heartless that were there until they could go in.

 _ **"I'm starting to get bored of these Heartless, can we take the shortcut already?"**_

 _"Isn't fighting the Heartless making Sora stronger?"_ Vanitas grumbled a yes, and moved on.

They came inside to see Jafar talking with a green-skinned woman all in black.

 _"Maleficent,"_ said Ven.

"You're Maleficent?" Sora asked, and the witch disappeared without a word.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go," yelled Aladdin.

"Not a chance," said the clearly evil man.

 _ **"Seriously how do you look at that guy and not immediately think Evil? It's like Xehanort all over again."**_

 _"Would you shut up?"_

"..To opening the door,"

"Wait what was that?"

"Seven Princesses that can open the door," Sora said quickly catching them up.

 _ **"Oh great, princesses of Hearts. Are we sure Xehanort isn't in on this?"**_

"Wait what's a princess of hearts?" asked Sora.

 _ **"Basically what Ventus is."**_

 _"Excuse you!"_

 _ **"Ok well, more accurately what you're friend Kairi is. Girls with Hearts of Pure Light that have mysterious powers over who knows what at this point."**_

"Sorry Al, the one with the lamb calls the shots, I don't have a choice." Was heard.

"Sora! Stop focusing on your brothers and pay attention," Riku whispered harshly. Sora blinked, glanced at Riku and nodded.

It took a lot to beat Jafar and Genie together, throwing spells and hitting them with the Keyblade. It took much out of everyone but they finally were able to get to Jasmine who was lying on the Floor while Jafar and the Genie ran into another room. They went after them, finally reaching the room as Jafar makes his wish to be a Genie. The ground split open into a room with falls and rivers of Lava

 _ **"OK, he's a moron."**_

"Wait, what? Why?"

 _"He's a Genie now! Infinite cosmic power,"_

 _"Ity-bity living space!"_

 ** _"Get him into the lamp and you'll beat him."_**

"Got it! Guys, we need to get Jafar into the lamp!" Everyone nodded in understanding.

And finally, they fought the new Jafar-Genie, getting help from his brothers as they too attacked him, which made beating him way easier with Ven, and small help from Vanitas since they don't want anyone to see the overwhelming power of Darkness coming from Sora. They finally beat him after taking so many hits.

"Okay Jafar, back to your lamp." A magic tornado forced Jafar to the black lamp, he screamed as he resisted but was eventually stuck there, taking Iago with him inside.

When they came back up, Jasmine was gone, and Aladdin began panicking, but Sora had to close the Keyhole before doing anything. It was clear that Jasmine wasn't there, and the Cave was coming down on itself, so they had to get on the Carpet and leave, fast.

Jasmine was clearly taken, and Al wanted to come with them to other worlds to save her. Donald and Goofy refused reluctantly since it would be meddling in other world's affairs if they bring him along.

 _"We all know how bullshit that excuse is."_

 _"Ven's right, there's no actual reason we shouldn't bring Aladdin along,"_ said Kairi in determination.

"Don't worry, we promise to bring her back safe," they heard Riku reassure Aladdin, giving him a smile, Sora smiled too, giving Al a determent nod.

"Uh, earth to Al. Hello, you still have one wish left. Just say the words and let me find Jasmine for you."

 _ **"Wow, the first intelligent thing that Genie had said."**_

 _"You know it's a good thing he can't read minds,"_ said Ven in a deadpan voice.

 _"Yup,"_ Kairi agreed, giggling.

"...For your freedom Genie." Was heard.

"Al!" Genie yelled in surprise, and another swirl of magic smoke surrounded the Genie, giving him legs, and breaking the golden cuffs on his arms.

"A deal is a deal, Genie. Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master." Everyone couldn't help but give a smile at that. Al continued, "but, if you can, it would be great if you can go along with our friends and help them find Jasmine."

Genie turned his back. "I'm sorry Al, I'm done taking orders from others."

 _ **"He wasn't ordering."**_

After a pause... "But a favor now that's entirely different. Just leave it to me," he put his hand around Aladdin's shoulders "after all we're pals right?"

"Genie," said Al exasperated but grind none the less. Riku and Sora laughed at the display, before looking at each other and sharing a grin.

* * *

 **Just a quick note here, although it might appear as such with Vanitas' quips, no I don't dislike Genie, I quite like him, but if I didn't make fun of something then what would be the point of this story?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one. See you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Flash Back

The Gummi ship swirled out of control as the asteroids hit it, and Donald couldn't do anything to dodge them, giving them no choice but to try to land on a nearby world. As Donald was landing, one of the asteroids hit the ship hard enough that a big part of it was destroyed.

Coincidentally Sora had not been sitting when all o the asteroids hit, so when the ship kept shaking he was thrown out.

Sora screamed as he fell, and Riku called his name in panic, thankfully the ship had been in the world, so the level of danger was lessened but not diminished.

The ship crashed away from where Sora fell. The moment they were on the ground, Riku unfastened his seatbelt in a hurry and panic then ran out calling Sora's name.

"Riku, wait!" called Goofy, as he tried to stop Riku from getting out and hurting himself in his distressed state.

"Sora!" Riku yelled. He ignored Goofy and ran, blind to the world surrounding them. The two friends were able to finally catch up with the silver haired boy.

"Riku, it's gonna be okay, we'll find him. It's Sora after all."

"Yeah, and he's not alone, so he's gonna be fine," Donald continued and Goofy nodded.

"Panicking isn't going to help anyone, it'll only get you hurt."

Riku closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a small smile came to his lips.

"You're right," he nodded in determination, Donald and Goofy nodded back. The ship, broken as it was could be fixed, now they needed to find Sora.

Said boy was sitting on the ground, leaning on a tree, in immense pain. It seemed that this world was another jungle as giant trees and plants filled the place. Sora's hand clutched his leg, eyes shut in pain.

"Sora?"

"It hurts!" he cried, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

 _" Can you cast cure?" _asked the princess.

"I'll try," Sora said, summoning his Keyblade, but before he could try to do anything, the pain hit him once more. He yelled in pain and dropped his Keyblade.

"It hurts!" he cried again, clutching his leg even more.

 _"Can't one of you cast it instead, then?"_ asked Kairi. Vanitas shook his head.

 ** _"I can handle the pain, but I'm bad at casting cure, and Ventus won't be able to focus through the pain to cast it,"_** Vanitas explained, and Ven nodded in agreement.

 _"Then what do we do?"_

 _ **"I can take control until we find the other three,** "_ Vanitas said with a shrug.

"Then you'll be the one in pain. I don't want you to be in pain for me," said Sora.

 _ **"Did you forget what I had to go through in my life? It's just a broken leg, I've had worse, you haven't, I can take it from here until we find the others."**_

Sora didn't say anything, just clutched his leg.

 _"Sora!"_ Ven chided.

"Okay, fine! Take control!" Sora yelled in pain accepting the idea, even though he didn't want his brother to feel more pain that he did in his life.

"I'm sorry, Shadow," he whispered softly.

 ** _"It's alright."_**

As soon as Vanitas took control, he took a deep breath, it was painful, yes, but like he had said, he'd had worse. He used the tree to help him stand up. it had been a while since he had felt all this pain, so he walked limping and started looking at his... Sora's friends.

He kept walking, eyes moved around scanning the area around him. Minutes passed by, as he moved scanning every which way. Hearing a hiss, his eyes widened and he froze in place.

"So what do we have here?" eyes narrowed, he glared at everything around him until a giant snake came down. "Another small man cub lost and hurt, what a pity," Vanitas raised his eyebrow looking at the talking snake. Not the strangest thing he'd seen in his life, that's for sure, so he didn't flinch as it came closer to him.

"A giant snake that looks like he wants to eat me, what a bother," Vanitas said monotonously, raising his eyebrow. The snake's giant body started spinning around him, moving in a way to try and distract him, Vanitas' eyes following it, concentration not breaking.

"Now, now, no need for such mistrust, I'm just trying to help," the snake whispered. "My name is Kaa. What's yours, man cub?"

"Vanitas," the boy's tone made it clear he wasn't taking any of this snake's shit.

"Oh come now, don't be like that." Kaa's face came closer to Vanitas', "I'm not going to harm you, you can trust in me~,"

The snake's eyes start doing a very strange thing that made him relax... for a fraction of a second before his anger flared. His arm shot out, grabbing Kaa from by what would be a throat and squeezed. The snake started to choke.

"Okay listen up you sorry excuse for a minion for whatever big bad this world has. I'm not fucking prey, move on before I actually kill you. Am I making myself clear?" Kaa nodded or tried to, fear clear in his face and nervous smile. Vanitas threw the snake away uncaring and moved on, now used to the pain, he walked with confidence. Kaa moved on muttering something about Vanitas being worse than whoever the hell Shere-khan was.

They searched for hours for Sora, but no luck, there was no sign of the spiky haired boy anywhere and Riku was getting more worried by the second.

"Why are there more man-cubs in the jungle?" they heard a voice exclaim. Riku's eyes widened, and held a hand for Donald and Goofy to stay back before summoning his Keyblade, and getting his usual fighting stance.

"Who's there?!" the silver haired boy yelled, before a black panther jumped down from a tree branch and landed on the ground gracefully in front of the three of them.

"My name is Pagheera," it...he said.

"Well Pagheera, are you friend, or foe?" asked Riku not lowering his Keyblade.

"I mean you no harm, if you mean me none as well, but you should leave this place soon before Shere-Khan finds you."

Riku tilted his head, eyes still narrowed at the new arrival, before dismissing his Keyblade, the Panther's eyes widened as the Riku's weapon disappeared.

"Thanks for the warning. I'm Riku, that's Donald and Goofy, and trust me we intend to, but we're looking for our friend. Have you seen him?"

"He's this tall," said Donald as he indicated with his hands.

"With spiky brown hair and blue eyes, wears red," continued Goofy.

Pagheera shook his head, I'm afraid not, but perhaps Baloo or Mowgli have. Follow me, I think I know where to find them."

"Garsh, thanks a lot, Pagheera," said Goofy. The three followed the panther, Riku's eyes shifting, his guard still up, unwavering.

It took almost half an hour to reach... a bear and another human child. Yeah, okay, Riku wasn't expecting that.

"Hey, more man-cubs, seems a lot of them are here today!" the bear exclaimed as he saw Riku.

"A lot of them? Have you seen someone else?" asked Riku excitedly.

"Yeah he had weird fur on, it was black and brown," said the bear.

"Black?" asked Donald.

"That doesn't sound like Sora," said Riku and both slumped in disappointment.

"Brown and black? With golden eyes?" asked Riku, both Donald and Goofy looked up in surprise.

"Yes," Baloo said with a nod. Riku's face beamed. "Where is he?"

"Wait, what? But that's not Sora!" Donald exclaimed confused.

"Actually, it's Vanitas,"

"Huh?" Both Goofy and Donald exclaimed again.

"I wonder why he's the one in control and why for this long though. I hope Sora isn't hurt." Riku thought aloud.

"I don't understand," said Donald, flailing his arms, Goofy nodding in agreement.

"I'll explain on the way. Baloo, was it? Could you point us to where you saw our friends?" Baloo nodded and pointed them to the last place he saw Sora in.

"Alright Riku, explain," said Donald as the three of them headed to find Sora.

"It was ten years ago, when Sora was four, and he'd just let Ven and Vanitas in. You see, I didn't always believe Sora when he talked about people living in his heart, but that day made me believe in anything."

 _It was on the Play Island, Riku and Sora along with a few other kids were left alone for the day to play there as their parents went back to the main island. They had decided to play hide and seek, and Sora was one of the kids who had to hide. He had found a good place atop a tree that he climbed, and no one was able to find him, unfortunately for the little boy, the branch that he was sitting on broke, and he fell from a very high distance. His leg hurt very much and he started to cry from the pain. Vanitas and Ven tried to comfort him, but to no avail, they weren't there physically inside his heart, they couldn't do a thing to make the pain go. Finally Vanitas got an idea._

 ** _"Sky, I need you to listen to me ok? Let me take over, give me consent to take control."_**

 _"What?" exclaimed Ven in outrage, "Are you insane? I'm not gonna let you take the kid over are you really that heartless to take advantage?"_

 _"This isn't the time for this Ventus!" Vanitas yelled back._

 _"It hurts," wailed the child, tears streaming down his face as he grabbed his leg in pain._

 ** _"I know, and I can help. Sky, I'm used to pain, let me take over."_**

 _"Buh-but, but, you'll be in pain too!" he continued to cry._

 _ **"Sky, please,"** Vanitas whispered softly._

 _"Wait, hold on!" exclaimed Ven but before he knew it Vanitas was gone, and Sora was there looking miserable. The blond gathered the little child in his arms and hugged him tightly._

 _"It's okay," he whispered softly,"It's gonna be okay, Sora." Sora nodded, clinging to Ven and returning the hug. Even though he wasn't feeling the pain any more, Sora was glad to get the comfort Ven so readily gave him._

 _The two watched as Vanitas took control of Sora's body, Sora with complete calm and trust and Ven with suspicion and worry. If Vanitas decided to make Sora his permanent host he had to act and do something, but for now he just needed to be there for Sora while Vanitas took care of Sora's body._

"The first time it happened, I was terrified. We were playing hide and seek, and Sora was good, no one was able to find him," Riku explained, "When he finally showed up we were all relieved, but something was off, something that only I seemed to notice."

"Sora's face was blank. He looked at everyone as if they were total strangers, but he immediately headed towards me, said he didn't wanna play anymore and that his leg hurt. Five year old me was scared as hell, but decided to go along with it at least until I could confront this impostor alone.

The three of them kept walking, Donald and Goofy listening intently to the tale. "When our parents came to get us, Sora exclaimed to his dad that he had fallen off of a tree, and he wanted to see a doctor. His dad laughed, but "Sora" was pretty persistent, and I think even his dad sensed something was off."

"I told them that I wanted to go with them, to make sure Sora was okay, no one protested, even back then I was very protective and possessive of Sora I won't lie." Both of Riku's companions laughed.

"Anyway, we went to the doctors, my eyes not leaving this Sora whoever he was. The doctor noticed that some of Sora's locks were a different color, they had been slowly turning black and none of us noticed. The adults decided that it was a weird trick of the light, and those golden eyes rolled so hard I almost wanted to laugh, but didn't. The impostor noticed my glares - I mean they were obvias to anyone paying attention- and gave me a smirk."

"Half an hour later, we found out his leg was actually broken. Needless to say everyone was panicking, even me, but Vanitas was calm. The doctor said Sora's calmness might be due to shock, but I knew better."

"After he was patched up we got Sora home, and I was reluctant to say goodbye. I needed to figure out what's wrong with Sora, that's when he smirked at me again. He said: You're a good friend Silver, I'm counting on you to keep my Sky safe. My jaw fell to the floor and my eyes were so wide, I was frozen in place until my dad shook me, and asked me if I was okay. There was only one person that would call me and Sora by those names. No one and nothing else could know about Shadow. That's when I believed Sora fully, and decided nothing is impossible, Sora was in good hands now, he was safe and protected.

"The next day Sora was back smile as bright as the sun, even though his leg was broken, nothing could stop that smile from shining. I met Ven that day, a week later Kairi arrived like a shooting star, that's when I decided that one day we can and truly will visit new worlds, with the three of us together, nothing can stop us, and with Ven and Vanitas nothing can touch us."

The roar of a tiger filled everyone's ears, Riku's head snapped to where the sound came from and he started to run. "Riku, wait! Sora might not be there." But the silver haired boy kept running, knowing somehow that Sora, or rather Vanitas was there. When he reached the sound, he saw the tiger give his opponent one last glare and then it ran away.

"Vanitas?!" Riku exclaimed as he looked at the nearly completely black spikes. It didn't look like Sora anymore, the body was more muscular, the face was harsher and the skin pale.

"Silver, Donald, Goofy, am I glad to see you there."

Riku let out a relieved sigh. "So are we. But why have you…?"

"Oh yeah, Sky broke his leg. Can one of you help?" Riku gave him a smile finally, truly relieved that for now everything was alright.

They fixed Sora's leg, and he took back control when the pain was completely gone. It took a while for Vanitas' physical appearance to wear off, as they headed back to the ship. They were able to fix the damage to the Gummi ship relatively quickly with everyone helping.

They left this world and headed to the next adventure to find their missing friends.


End file.
